The Legend of Storm: The Last Dragons
by Cazcat
Summary: Is Storm the only dragon to have survived the horrific battle at DragonFang kingdom? Will Storm bring peace back to the land of Dragons? Read to find out... One of my better stories


**The Legend of Storm: The Last Dragons – Terror!**

_**Caz:**_**Hi all, DotD has got me in the mood for a new story… And my new O.c: 'Storm' will be the main role in it. I was hoping for O.c's to join in. (Only my friends) Because in one of my earlier stories 'Love Hurts' random people kept asking if their O.c could join and it was so complicating… Story starts… **

_Storm! Help me! Called a female dragon's voice._

_A dragon camp had been raided and all dragons were forced to fight for their honour and lives. Strange creatures poured through out the Dragon camp, capturing all and killing the threats that opposed them. Storm was forced to escape, and retreat to the dragon kingdom of DragonFang. Where his destiny would be decided…_

…

_It is dark…_

A cheetah type creature bolted towards a large gold – trimmed tent where Storm slept.

The cheetah creature carried a bow and quiver. He was fast and weary. As he bolted in he shook Storm to wake him.

"Storm! Wake up!" Screamed the cheetah creature that walked on two legs.

Storm woke instantly through his sheets away from him. His delicate white/ silver scales gleamed as he aroused from his bed.

"Hunter... this better be good," Storm muttered, "You seem… worried."

Hunter shot him a terrified glance, "Storm… we are under siege!" Hunter burst out with haste.

Storm instantly ran out of his giant tent, to see dragon warriors preparing their armour and weapons. Dragons were also preparing the catapults. Storm glided up onto the wall next to a terrified dragon youngster.

He began to cry, "I don't wanna die." the dragon youngling said.

"Don't worry little one, we have this under control." Storm lied, as he glanced over at the far valley before DragonFang. The same strange creatures that had raided his camp strode slowly towards the kingdom. They walked in battle formation.

_Or maybe we don't have this under control. _Storm thought.

Dragons scurried around preparing for what they thought was death.

Storm had enough of watching and flew back down to Hunter who loaded his quiver with arrows.

"How many?" asked Storm, with a quick glance at Hunter's bow, It was perfectly carved and made from a perfect Fletcher. It had symbols of dragons on its stern.

"My soldiers tell me more than ten thousand," Hunter said wearily, "We have no chance, and the kingdom is lost."

Storm nodded at the truth, "How long till they arrive?" asked Storm eagerly.

"Less than three quarters of an hour." Hunter answered with a grin.

Storm bowed before Hunter and strode back to his tent. Suited before Storm was his battle gear. A Crimson helm, made from the heavens. White – steel armour with a golden trim on the outline. And, Storm's personal favourite: The Sword of Agility.

When Storm was fully suited up he flew up onto the wall to meet Hunter.

Hunter smothered his arrows in flame and continues to fire into the advancing army.

Storm flew down from the wall in front of the front row of the siege warriors.

He instantly whipped out his sword and drove it into a creature holding a siege ladder.

Dragons began to fly in and attack with all their might as the army was advancing even more.

Storm summoned a Cyclone that whipped up enemies, pulling them up high and sending them flying away in all directions. Storm beheaded creatures that opposed him, along with their comrades.

Both teams suffered large losses of warriors, but still Storm continued to hold them off. One after another fell before Storm.

Just when Storm thought they were holding them off, a giant golem came out from the crowd and struck the wall sending dragons flying away.

The golem continued to strike until his enemies were dead. Storm thought he'd better take the big guy on, so he flew up and used his wind flail to grab the golem and send him flying back into the crowd, squashing heaps of enemies.

Storm smiled at his success and flew back down to fight again, but on the way back down he was struck by a bolt of dark energy that smashed him through the stone wall.

Storm lay unconscious and unknowing what happened during the night…

_**Caz: **_**That is about close to the best writing I can do. I hope you liked it and I might update sooner or later… I already have ideas for the O.c's that are going to be included…**


End file.
